


18. Alone

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [18]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sitruat needs a hug, Taurtis and Sitruat are the same person, Taurtis angst, Taurtis needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Taurtis or Sitruat
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Taurtis, if you squint
Series: YHStober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	18. Alone

Taurtis was dead, the Taurtis they had been going on adventures with had been a clone and now Sam’s thinking about kidnapping a Taurtis from a different reality, Grian’s confused but what could he do, their Taurtis wasn’t coming back.

_ Yes you will _

He’s alone, somewhere, he couldn’t breathe, he isn’t breathing, there’s nothing around him, no colour, no sounds, no friends.

Sam?

Grian?

Salex?

He kept calling out into the void, for them, for help, for rescue.

Only no one came, and he drifted. Years he spent alone, and he only grew angrier and angrier, flashes of the life he was forced to leave told him everything he needed to know, they had replaced him, not once, not twice, but three times.

The first time Sam had forced Grian to be him, act like him, dress like him, eat like him, and Taurtis’s heart ached for his British friend who had to endure Sam’s mental torture. The second time they couldn’t have known that the Taurtis they had found in the park had been a clone and Taurtis could forgive them for that. But the final time they kidnapped some stranger from a crumbling alternate reality and gave him his life. They had killed their Alternate selves and took him.

For that, Taurtis couldn’t find it in himself to forgive Sam. Grian was another victim to Sam’s torment, he could tell that Grian mourned for him as soon as he realised that the real Taurtis was gone, but Sam just continued like it was nothing, Grian was too broken to do anything but go along with it.

Taurtis fumed, how dare he, how dare that boy he called a friend, betray him like this, had Taurtis meant nothing to him?! He’ll find a way to pay him back, as well as his replacement.

But there was nothing here, just emptiness, where was he?

_ The void _

Something was there with him; the voice echoed all around him. It drummed against his ears and mind, stop it, STOP IT,  _ STOP IT. _

It stopped, but the silence was oppressive and suffocating. Taurtis floats.

_ I could help you _

He’s alone; the void was the only thing that talked to him, he could feel himself breaking, changing as the anger festered in him. His skin became lavender and transparent, his speech twisted into itself causing him to talk backwards, he felt weightless, and it wasn’t until he stretched himself out that he realised there was a floor now, how long had he been floating?

He was pulled, something was pulling him into a spinning purple void that made him feel dizzy and sick, and everything went dark. He opened his eyes to a world where everything was upside down and wrong, and everything was purple and distorted.

Oddly enough, he felt right at home here, with actual sights and sounds that only made sense to him. But in front of him splayed with his face on the ground was his replacement.

But the thing was, he was the only one that could hear him and see him. Eventually, his anger at his replacement would fade, but his anger at Sam would only fester and burn brighter. When his replacement needed to move away for a while, he decided to visit the void, it had comforted him and held him ever since he found himself alone.

A loud thump was heard as soon as he reappeared, and yelling, lots of yelling, a scream and silence. Someone was there with him. He floated off towards where the voice came from; maybe it was Grian. They had the same accent after all.

But It was a small hope, as Taurtis didn’t want his friend trapped with him in this darkness. Either way, it wasn’t Grian, save someone taller than his red sweatered friend, wearing a silver helmet with a red visor.

“?nɒmtnA” at the sound of his distorted voice, the man jumped and spun around, pulling out a sword and scanned his surroundings. 

“Who are you?!” he yelled, “Show yourself” the man’s eyes darted across the emptiness and Taurtis tilted his head curiously, can he not see him? Is he blind? Or is Taurtis just invisible?

“,ɘɿɘʜ ɿɘvo m'I” Taurtis moved closer, and his body glowed faintly, the man stepped back and charged at him, he slashed at Taurtis before he could do anything about it.

Only the sword phased through him, and the man staggered back in surprise, Taurtis patted the place where the blade should’ve hurt him, disbelief etched into his face. “What are you” the man’s voice was deep and scratchy, something Dom would’ve liked probably, “Answer me” he yelled, Dom wouldn’t fancy that though.

“ƨitɿυɒT mɒ I” he answered absentmindedly, as he played with his newfound intangibility.

“Sitruat Mai?” Taurtis hummed, he leaned back and floated, guess he really was dead, he wouldn’t be able to see the others again, and Salex? She had gone to heaven he hoped, while he’s trapped here in the dark. Alone.

Well, he looked back at the Antman wannabe, maybe not as alone as he first assumed, Sitruat wondered if he had died, if so how? But that was probably personal information you wouldn’t tell a stranger, “EX” Taurtis tilted his head. “You may call me EX, now how do I get out of this place.”

Taurtis shrugged, and the man groaned and paced, the ghost watched him as he went on and on. Eventually, he turned back to Taurtis, or Sitruat as this man now know him as, “Sitruat I purpose a deal, we help each other get out and then never speak to one another again. 

”ɘdυd γɒwγnɒ ɘm dnɒtƨɿɘdnυ dlυoɔ υoγ ɘʞil ton ƨ'tI” Sitruat answered, rolling his eyes and nodding his head.

“What does that mean?! You better not be making fun of me, I’m your ticket out” Sitruat almost expected him to stomp his foot and call him Baka, the thought caused a laugh to bubble up in his throat, the first one he had since waking up in the darkness.

Days passed, or at least it felt like days, EX never did get the power to float or get intangibility as Sitruat did, if Ex was honest, he was a bit jealous. That is until he found out that Sitruat was a ghost, he had noticed that the spirit could only say things backwards and fixed the translator in his helmet’s to help him better understand him.

Sitruat wouldn’t tell him his name, and he’s sure the dead man was laughing at him whenever he’s not looking.

Another day passed, and EX had asked once how Sitruat had died, he said that he was murdered by someone he had once called a friend. EX felt like he should see a change in Sitruat, he had never seen him that angry before, had never seen anyone that angry before, not even his own brother and the banned brother knew how protective he was of his precious hermits.

He wondered if there was more to the story than a betrayal, the amount of festering heat in Sitruat’s usually indifferent eyes alluded to that. Try as they might keep their distance from one another, they reluctantly developed a friendship close enough for EX to trust him.

Then a year passed, and EX was unbanned by someone named Helsknight, he begged Sitruat to come with him to hermitcraft so they could destroy it together, but he could see Sitruat’s hesitation.

Nonetheless, Sitruat went with him. He met Hels and his king, Dominick Rao, or as Sitruat had known him Dom Dorito. The king had talked to him in private and told him news that would change him forever, “Grian’s here.”

A small hobbit hole was his destination, and the person he spent so long watching was puttering about, muttering to himself plans about another hermit pranking him. Sitruat didn’t particularly care; he was just happy to see him again, away from Sam and well off.

He phased through the wood and floated, watching Grian walk up to the small garden he built into an aviary to feed the parrots, ‘Gensokyo, past and present’ started playing from the jukebox in the corner, and he could see Grian sit back against a rock and read a book.

It’s a serene image, with the sun shining through the open roof and the parrots softly dancing, singing, and eating along with the music. Grian looked at peace, and Sitruat hates to be the person to disturb him, but he has to talk to him, make sure he knows that Sitruat doesn’t blame him.

He stood over him and waited for Grian to notice him, he didn’t care that EX and Hels told him not to show himself to anyone in the server. Still, Dom had permitted him to visit Grian, just to make everyone happy and for EX to leave him alone with the red sweatered hermit.

“nɒiɿӘ” he whispered, “!!!nɒiɿӘ” he yelled, Grian doesn’t have his hearing aids on apparently. “!!!! ** nɒiɿӘ ** ” Grian jumped and shot up, wildly looking at his surroundings, and just as he was sure he couldn’t see him, Grian’s eyes stared right at him.

Shock and horror stretched across his face, and he took a step back, Sitruat taking a step forward to catch him in case he falls, tears pricked at the corners of his friend’s eyes as he seemed to realise just who was standing in front of him. “Taurtis?” he flinched, he hadn’t been called that in so long, he started to believe that Sitruat was his name.

But in a way it is, he had built an entire identity with Sitruat, enough of one he doesn’t feel like ‘Taurtis’ anymore; maybe it’s time to move on from the name?

“Taurtis is that you?” Grian’s hand hovered over his cheek, and Taurtis pressed his face against it. Grian gasped, the cold from being dead as well as the void stuck to his skin, but Grian didn’t seem to mind. “Taurtis” his voice cracked, and tears spilled over his eyes.

“nɒiɿӘ” he whispered, and Grian trembled.

“I can’t understand you…”

“ɘm ƨ'ti nɒiɿӘ” Grian gasped, seeming to understand what precisely the ghost meant.

“Are you real? Is this a dream? Is it” he paused as he cups the ghost’s face as gently and as much as he could “are you my Taurtis?”

His Taurtis… the days he dreams of Grian in his arms and not in some copy’s, soft sunlight streaming through the window as they gently wake up.

But that’s nothing more than a distant dream now. Sitruat shakes his head nonetheless and whispers “tɒυɿtiƧ ɘm llɒɔ...ɘɿomγnɒ ton.”

Grian choked “I can’t understand you T- I-” He jumped when Sitruat’s hand stroked his cheek.

“tɒυɿtiƧ” Grian stares into Sitruat eyes, the hurt and prayer in them were enough to get the message across.

“I-you’re not Taurtis anymore huh? You want me to call you, Sitruat?” Sitruat longed to brush aside Grian’s tears but alas he is nothing but a ghost.

Sitruat chuckled and nodded, “ʞood nɘqo nɒ ɘʞil ɘm bɒɘɿ llitƨ blυoɔ υoγ ƨɿɒɘγ ɘƨɘʜt llɒ ɿɘtʇɒ nɘvɘ.”

Grian shook his head and gave him a tearful laugh “I still can’t understand you.” 

He didn’t want to leave him, but he wanted to keep an eye on his replacement, he felt responsible for him somehow, and Sitruat had found him again, in a world alone and healing away from everyone.

He stayed in Hermitcraft for one more day or so before saying his goodbyes to Grian, Dom, and EX and teleporting himself to Taurtis’s side.

THE END


End file.
